The Servants of Right: Flames of the Titans
by 28GarnetAquarius
Summary: After the Kiss in Tokyo, Robin is back to obsession about Slade and Star feels left out on missions and him. So 8 years later Star's back with her own team  call Servants of Rights. What will happen between the two teams? Way better story. Title change.
1. Chapter 1

**Pink Goes To Black **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Matt, Jenna, Zoe, and Aaron

**Note: **Okay so I decided to make another TT story about Star being dis by the Titans. I will be back on my other TTs story soon or just until I get off my writers blocks. For anyone who reads Firestorm: Vote please, just for me.

**Summary: **After the Kiss in Tokyo, Robin is back to obsession about Slade and Star feels left out on missions and him. So 8 years later Star's back with her own team call Servants of Rights. What will happen between the two teams?

**Characters Info: **

_**Matthew (Matt) De 'Angelo: **_Matt is the second in command right next to Twilight (Starfire). He has jet black hair with silver highlights and he's eyes are brown. Twilight found him wondering in the streets of New York as a 16 year old with his abuses mother. He is also Kory's (Star's) boyfriend since they met. Matt can control dark magic and teleport anywhere. He became _Trickster_ after he joins Twilight and started the Servants of Rights.

_**Jenna (Jen) Johnson: **_Jenna is third in command of the servants and the twin sister of Zoe. She has auburn hair and forest green eyes. Jenna has a small crush on Matt since she and her sister joined. Twilight found her and Zoe wondering around the streets of France trying to run away from home. She can control lightening. Jenna became _Electra _after she joins Twilight.

_**Zoe (Z) Johnson: **_Zoe is forth in command of the Servants and the twin of Jenna. Zoe has velvet color hair with auburn highlights and her eyes are light purple. She has a huge crush on Aaron like crazy. She and Jenna have the same past and how they join. Zoe is flexible and freeze time plus control water/ice. She became _Tempest _after she joins. Her name is pronouncing Zoh-ee.

_**Aaron (Ron) Creon: **_Aaron is the last person that joins the team. He has dark blue shaggy hair and cold icy eyes. He also has a crush on Zoe but never admits it. He was found by Twilight in California a few months after she left the Titans. Aaron can control any of male gods' power (Mostly Zeus and Poseidon). He became _Urchin _so after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenna's (Electra) P.O.V ~France~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was walking down the streets of France after 8 years. My sister and I were only 15 when Twilight found us. We were trying to run away from our abused parents and couldn't take it. I became Electra soon after it and Zoe became Tempest.<p>

Once I finally reach my destination at the top of the fashion building. Twilight and the others were already there waiting for my arrival. Zoe gave me her where-have-you-been look. My eyes shone with the moonlight and my auburn hair blow in the wind. Twilight then turn to face me and say, "Electra, it's time to say hi to your mother and father. Zoe already agrees to it and all of you need to say your last goodbyes to your family before Nitro take over the world with his new allies." I nod and walk over to my sister. She nods and we jump building to building until we reach our old home. I then looked over at Zoe who was sweating in her inform that was a two piece like Twilights but different. It was purple tube top with long sleeves and a black mini skirt with a split on sides with purple leggings and black knee high boots.

Once at the door of the house, I quickly knock and turn around. "Hello?" A sweet voice said near the door. My eyes narrowed not wanting to answer.

"It's Zoe and Jenna. You're… umm… daughters." She said with hurt and confusion. The door went widen as our mom opens it. I was soon in a mega hug by mom. She had tears streaming downing her face and saying _I'm sorry_ over and over.

"Mom…we came to say our final goodbyes." Mom pales and looks into my eyes. "Oh my…you aren't lying." I nod and walked back a few steps. Twilight came in with her dark blue tube top with transparent black long sleeves underneath and her black mini skirt with dark blue leggings and knee high black heel boots.

"I'm Twilight and your daughters are a part of my team, and we are needed out of the country side to the states for a mission that might cost them our lives." Mom pales again and faint.

I know that Twilight practically raise me since I was 15 and now I'm 23 and a superhero. I then turn my glaze back onto mom to see her waking up with Zoe next to her. I smirk a little then face back to Twilight. "Mom we need to go but we'll send letters _soon_." Zoe promise like it was important.

With that we left in a puff of smoke that Twilight uses. The next thing we hit was at the top of a beauty shop call Miette's Beauty. I saw Matt and Aaron fighting each other for the pizza place to eat. Twilight seems to have a major headache but the way she was rubs the side of her head.

"GUYS," Zoe screamed at the boys. That got their attention quick. "Twi's picking the pizza place." I look over at Twilight who was changing her clothes in a quick. The boys had seen all of us with our underclothes on because we change during and after missions in seconds. Twilight became Audra Satin. Audra has purple wavy hair with jet black highlights and her eyes are silver with a hint of baby blue.

Once we all had our outfits on and new facials. We then went towards a pizza place for lunch. "Audra what are we going to do?" Matt asks Twilight before the pizzas were delivered. Twilight looks stun and pulls out her piece of pizza.

"Honestly Matthew, I don't know what to do." We all stare at her like she lost her mind. I knew that Twilight never ever loses her mind more likely to think of a plan. "I know that I had shocked all of you but this city is in the state that I used to live in." I saw how her expressions change from sexy badass to dark and sad.

I sigh then looked back at Zoe; she was playing with her hair while Aaron just stares at her dreamy. It made me smirk on how she wasn't noticing him.

My eyes widen as I looked towards the door to see Nikobat (Nee-koh-bat), France's top villain hacker. I then let my left hand go slowly down my pants to see if my hunting knife was there. It's there. I quickly folded my hands so I could at least act normal. I saw that the others did the same…

* * *

><p><strong>(Starfire) Twilight's P.O.V<strong> **~France, Pizza Place~**

* * *

><p>I saw how Jenna looked towards the door. Matt and I decided to act like a couple which we do in public and let Electra and Trickster act like a couple in missions and stuff. I barely had a steady relationship with a boy since Robin.<p>

Once Nikobat left the place I quickly dash out of my seat with the other falling close by. We stops near a bank store that said Live Bank. I turn to face Aaron to see if he can identify the bank.

"It is an Evil Bank but with evil spell backwards." He explains looking though his screen sunglasses that Matt and I made. I saw Nikobat stopping in front of a guy in black. Ugh this guy gets on my nerves on these missions.

I look back at Zoe and nod to her; she got the message and went through her secret identity bag. The next I notice was that she was in a midnight blue wing and a mini dress that hugs her body. I saw a little drool coming out of Aaron's mouth and his eyes were widening than ever.

After we did some spying on Nikobat, we found out that he was working with Slade from Jump City (my old home town) California and Nitro from France. So he's doing all the dirty work while Slade and Nitro do nothing. Ugh I hate my past and knew my future is a head of me.

We got back to the house once we were done…

* * *

><p><strong>Matt's (Trickster) P.O.V ~HideoutHouse~**

* * *

><p>I saw how mad Kory aka Twilight was. I'd never thought I would date her since we met in Jump. Kory and I have been dating since it never turns out great. "Kory calm down we'll through this together." I say clasping my hands with hers. I saw I small tear coming down her face. She nods and kept her head high. I let out a small smile at her and kiss her forehead. I knew how much she hates Jump City and most of it is the Titans.<p>

_Flashback _

I was walking towards Kory's room after we became a team and started to recruit people but a certain amount of course. I then heard small sniffles coming from her room and decided to open it without knocking.

Kory had her T.V on Jump City news that was important news on their new teammate how much they aren't missing Starfire. I walked over to her and put my arms around her thin body. "I know you're hurt but you need to stay strong for us." I said with a comforting tone. She then snuggles next to chest and made me shiver down my back.

"I know Matt but they keep dissing me so much I can't take it." Her long hair was layered and her bangs were off to the side. I knew she was right about them so I lay her down on her king size bed with black and purple pillows and blankets.

Her crying died down a little and then I knew she was falling asleep but she kept moving. "Matt can you sleep with me tonight?" I was shock that my leader was asking me to sleep with her. I smile and said yes in a whisper and lay next to her with my arms surrounding her prefect body.

As the months goes by our training and relationship became stronger.

_End of Flashback_

Okay so that's mostly who our relationship started. I look over at Kory to see a perfect little silver tear coming out of her eyes. She got up and went running towards her room not without giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude, Kory is so piss. And how did you, got her to calm down?" Aaron asks me as I walk over to the icebox and pull out a Pepsi. I didn't even want to answer that question because that for me to know and them to find out. Jenna came over with some sort of blueprints that really thing unless it has to do with me or Kory.

"Matt, I need your help to build a hacker to every building in Jump City." She just dropping the blueprints then walking away towards the icebox. If she didn't have a crush on me I wouldn't be acting like this towards her.

I got up from my seat and went to check on Kory. When I got to Kory's room, I saw her laying on her bed facing down and crying into the pillow. She wasn't looking to good but I think she'll make it.

Kory looks up so I could her beautiful face even though her mascara was running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Kory." I said with feeling. She nods and curls up in my chest.

"Just don't let them see me even if were near them." She demands getting up and going to her dresser.

She started to take off her clothes and wiping her make out from her face. The only thing she had on was her bra and underwear. We hadn't had any sexual contact since last month after Copy Kat forces me to kiss her.

"Hey, can you dress me, babe?" She asks. After I heard that, an evil grin appears on my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoe's (Tempest) P.O.V ~HideoutHouse Living room~**

* * *

><p>Once Matt left to check on Kory I went to play video games with Aaron. I may have a small crush on him but high he's cute. I had my Dr. Pepper drink on my right and my grill cheese sandwich on my left. I was ready to beat Aaron Mega Monkey 10. Even though the game was in French or in English I still beat his butt.<p>

I was laughing as he past me like I didn't knew what I was doing.

"Aller à l'enfer, Zoe parce que vous ne pouvez pas gagner!" He cheers which mean 'Go to hell Zoe, because you can't win'. I stop my car and then press the turbo on my control which beat the crap out of him. He pouts then says no fair.

After that game I went back eating my sandwich and drinking my soda. Jenna was talking on her phone with her friends like she always do when she's bored.

Aaron came over to me and asks if we could practice and of course I said yes to him. He summons up his favorite lightning bolt while I summon my scarlet staff.

I giggle which he caught with a smirk on his face. His bolt was electrified while my staff was glowing light blue. I swear if he did have enough power in that bolt I would have kill him within seconds.

"Are you ready, Greek boy?" I yell over to him. I saw that his hand tighten around his bolt at my question.  
>"Yah Princess Elemental," He said which made me giggle a little and my nickname. "Let go…" That's his battle cry. Wow . . . he could do better than that. I charge towards him and froze him with my time powers.<p>

After an hour of fighting each other, I'd finally won again with and without my powers.

"You know what; I think you're better than me." Aaron confesses to me. I wanted to say something like a comment but I could get it out.

_You should tell him that you like him_; it can't be my little friend, Adonis.

"I will later," I said to her then left the room into the swim pool. When I got there, I saw Kory and Matt kissing in the pool.

"Hey guys," I greet. They broke apart and say hey back. "So . . . Kory how are you doing to face the Titans when we get there?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll think of one before we get there." She answers looking back at the water. Matt kisses her on the cheek and gave her a prep talk. All I did was shrug and got in.

"Hey Kory . . . the plane leave in three hours, so hurry up and get pack." I heard Aaron yell and we got out and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaron's (Urchin) P.O.V ~His Room~<strong>

* * *

><p>After I said that the plane leaves in three hours, I then walked back to my room. It was just brown and pale white color with posters of the gods of course. I also had a shrine (A.N: Did I spell that right) towards Zoe because (a) she freaking hot and (b) she has a power of a titan of Greek Myths.<p>

I walked over towards my dresser and took out some clothes that would be need for identity and as Urchin. I remember the day when Kory or should I say Twilight found me in the streets of Sacramento, California…

_Flashback_

I left my home that I used to call mom no thanks to my no good mother and her abuses boyfriends and on top of that her drinking habits for alcohol has gone up within days. She would always bring home a new boyfriend from a club she went to that night and one she found on the streets.

I then quietly shut the door and said my last goodbyes to my home and walked away within seconds.

I tried to use my powers but no luck at all. So all I could do was water vapor and summon a trident. I walked for days with the money I had left which was about thirty bucks plus some change. I started to bid the money to some I guy named Mu Lin. Mu Lin was a scammer from what I was told on the streets. He would let the person bid the money and lose what they had left.

That last game was the worst of all just because I bid all of the money a won. So I went on without money for food.

_(Scene change)_

It has been three days since the 'accident'. I walk until I passed out in front of a woman in black.

My eyes flared open to see a guy in blue and the women again but this time she was wearing a black mini dress. She smile at me and told the boy next to her to leave.

"How you're feeling soldier?" She asks and a confused look appears on my face. She only laughs a little then said, "I mean you, boy. Oh yah what is your name anyway?"

"It's . . . um . . . Aaron Creon." I shimmer. She only nodded and said, "Well Aaron. My name is Kory and you can call me Twilight."

_End of Flashback _

Kory gave me a home until I found out she was the missing Titan Starfire. Even though she is my leader I always treated like she was my mom I'd never ever had in my entire life I'd live. She taught me how to use my powers and doubled my strength in hand to hand combat.

After I was done packing my bag, I turn on my radio to hear the song Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland. Best song ever to me.

Life was great well not that great since I can't tell Zoe how I really feel about her. I could already see her velvet color hair on my chest and me kissing her forehead in the process. Awe . . .

* * *

><p><strong>(StarfireTwilight) Kory's P.O.V ~Main Room~**

* * *

><p>It was almost time to go. Matt and I were already but the others, not so much. I then saw Jenna with her phone in her side case, but then again I saw Zoe writing something down and Aaron just being Aaron of course.<p>

Matt then gentle took my right hand and led me towards the plane or a jet I couldn't tell. This will be one of the hardest missions I'd ever face since I left the Titans now.

"Where to, Twilight?" The computer name G.P, which I no idea why Aaron would name it that. Well Aaron is the technologist in the family.

"Jump City, California," I answer. G.P started to download the location and off we go . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>I will try to make these chapters long than Firestorm's chapter but that's only if I did different Point of View. I really hope you'd enjoy the first chapter and hopefully I could get the next chapter of Firestorm update soon or maybe this week. There will be some chat sessions in the beginning of some chapters with the characters (yes my OCs and the regional) just to make the story a little more interesting.

**Poll for Chapter 1: **Should I continue or discontinue?

**Ps. **I only do these stories for you guys as viewers and for me to become a better writer in the future and those reviews you give me can change my things in my future ahead of me. I also may do some shout outs to some people who ask me questions.

Peace out,

Aqua Goddess aka Ty


	2. Chapter 2

**Pink Goes To Black  
>Chapter 2<strong>

**Disclaimer**: I only own The Servants of Rights

**Note: **So not many views but hey I still think the people who view gave me a reason to write once again. Oh yeah and none of my OCs are Mary-sues. So enjoy the story…

**Twilight: ***Giggles* Wow another chapter

**Raven: **Yah and this is a good (not) chapter.

**Me: ***Look at Raven* Stop being jealous of Star, Rae.

**Raven: ***roll eyes* who's the lucky question winner?

**Twilight: **Sweetdreamsaremadeofthis asks Ty if she's an Aquarius.

**Me:** Yes I am an Aquarius because my birth is January 28th

**Raven:** There was one person that you need to apologize to.

**Twilight: **Me

**Me: ***Sigh* sorry to confuse you, Moonlit Kit, I really didn't mean to.

**Twilight & Raven:** On with the story. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Raven's P.O.V ~Big House~<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been eight years since I last saw Star. She was practically like a sister to me that I'd never had. Robin became Nightwing shortly after she left. I'd figure the only reason she left that we dissed her so many times and we had to listen to boy-blunder stupid orders as our leader. Things have changed so much now that Beast Boy is Changeling and I'm in a white leotard and my hair is slightly longer than last time. We started dating a year after she left. Cyborg has Bee and Nightwing has Barbara.<p>

We were now in a meeting with the mayor about some new criminals coming. I was reading my magazine that said;

**Big News**

**Subject: **The Servants of Right

**News: **Now that our heroes and heroines are going to the states where most of them came from and is now going back. We were talking to their leader, Twilight, about the mission in the states and how it's going to affect and her team. She said, "This mission may be the biggest mission that I'd ever had since I came to countries and met my team." And that was truth.

I sigh wondering what this Twilight girl thinks she is.

". . . Now you'll be working with the Servants with this mission." The mayor said, Nightwing looked less please after that, but hey at least he's not concerned about this.

"So what do we do now that the Servants of Right are coming?" Changeling asks when the mayor left the room.

"I don't know but I do know that we're going to meet these Servants of Right and help them with _their_ mission." He answered before I'd teleport us to the tower.

As we enter the Tower we saw a black and blue car similar to the T-car parked inside. I'd wonder where I saw that car again. Then a group of people almost our age appeared from the car.

"I'm Trickster second in command of the Servants and this is my girl Twilight who's the leader and our team mates, Electra, Tempest and Urchin." Twilight stiffens when she caught sight of us which made me wonder what we did to her.

"I'm Twilight and you must the Nightwing the leader of this team." She said shaking Nightwing's hand. Her hair was spiked in the back of her head, then two streaks in the front and medium long in the back.

"Yes and this is Raven, Cyborg and Changeling." He said pointing to each one of us. All I gave is a nod since I wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Good to me you all," she respond then said, "We'll be at the Modern Jump Hotel if you need us for something." With that they left.

An hour past since we saw the Servants. Nightwing started to have a fit again so we stayed out of his way. I was reading a book when my phone went off. It was Twilight's number because she snuck her number in my outfit.

_To: Twilight _

_What do u want?_

_From: Twilight_

_Nothin' but I do know where ur friend Starfire is ;) _

_To: Twilight_

_WHERE IS SHE?_

_From: Twilight _

_Tell u what, met me and Trickster at Pizza at high noon _

_To: Twilight_

_I'll be there _

She knew where Star was. That's great for me though.

_Ah you miss your friend; _I heard Happy said in my head

I just ignore her and grab my jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight's P.O.V ~Pizza~<strong>

* * *

><p>Matt and I wait for Raven to come. I got to say my hair goes look emo in a way. Matt then kisses me when he saw Raven coming in. I waved my hand which caught her attention and she came towards us.<p>

"Where is she?" she asks with happiness and anger in her voice.

"Nice to see you again, Raven because I'm Starfire." I said calmly. Her eyes soften at that comment.

"You change Star, so much has change." I so that she was hurt from the inside. Then again Matt allergies started to start up. Garlic is one of his least favorite allergies.

"I know Rae but I can't change the past. But I do know is that you miss me more than the others."

A smile appears on her face before she saw Matt coming back with nose all over a tissue.

"What's wrong with him?" she asks pointing to Matt.

"Somehow there's garlic around and he's allergic to it."

"Ha-ha-ha Kory jokes on you again." The next thing I knew was that my make-up was messed up. Raven snickered a little at Matt's trick.

"Raven this is Matt also known as Trickster our dark magician of the group." I said whipping my face with my napkin. Her expressions change to "oh" like she was stupid, which was not true.

"So are you to dating?" She asks with a hint of curiosity in her voice. I nodded while Matt summons up his magic spells book. Raven smile a little before her communicator went off.

"Matt let go order some cake for the team." I said getting up from my seat and leaving towards the counter. Matt followed behind closely before he went up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Let go to the bathroom." He whispers into my ear. I looked back at Raven to see her still on her communicator. I then whispered yes to him and he led me towards the girls' bathroom.

The bathroom was clean which was unusual towards me. I then felt warm lips on my neck leading towards my shoulders. Then my vest type shirt was sliding off my arms and on to my hips.

**A/N: I was going to do a Rated M show but I then remember this is rated T so if you want this part, PM me if you want it but it won't be as juicy.**

I then woke up a few minutes later to see Matt next to me naked. I sigh before putting on my clothes and walking out to see Raven waiting at the table.

"Hey? How long was I out?" I ask wondering what time it is.

She shrugs before answering. "About one hour but I did had some fun see you again, Kory. " She then grabs her jacket and left. A smile appeared on my as she left.

Matt then came out of the bathroom with fresh new clothes on (no thanks to his powers) and coming towards the table.

"We should leave before the team gets worried in any kind of way." I said before leaving out the door.

When we got to the hotel, we saw Jenna and Zoe arm wrestling while Aaron admiring Zoe from afar. I wanted to laugh instead I snickered and kiss Matt on the cheek before cascading towards my room.

I decided to get some sleep before this party starts at this club tonight. I have to say that the Titans will be there tonight and the Jenna won't be too happy about it.

_Dream Sequence_

I found myself walking in the city of Jump. Then two girls about the age of ten and twelve came into view without noticing me near them. Then girl closest to me had velvet color wavy hair and perfect emerald color eyes, which was similar to mines. The second girl was the oldest and she had dark color red hair and her eyes were brown with a hint of green. They seem to be upset about something.

"I really hope to see mom again, Melody." Said the velvet hair child to . . . Melody, she only smile a little before tenderizing the fire in the pit.

Melody sigh before answering, "I hope you're right, Artemis because the war between Titans and Servants is getting worse since mom didn't want to go back to Nightwing."

I gasps, was their mother me? Is this the future? Did Matt and I have gotten married? So many questions were going through my head. Those two girls started to talk again but a woman in her mid-thirties came up to the girls and comfort them.

"Aunt Jenna please tell, us that it will be all right?" Artemis begs to Jenna. Jenna? How is she my "children" aunt?

"I don't know child, I really want to know." She whispers to them. I started to cry silently that this is my children fate in the future just because my future self wouldn't go back to _him_.

"We should go before Matt gets worried about you." Jenna said getting up from her spot and taking the girls hands.

_~Scene Change~_

I was now at this house where our future selves live now. I then saw Matt seating in a chair near the window and a dog in his arms.

"Melody? Artemis? I'm so glad that you are safe from _them_ and let's hope that Raven and Changeling can lead Nightwing away from you girls." I said hugging the two girls.

"Uh—Matt, Zoe and I are going to go meet up with Raven to try and bring Kory back from Nightwing's grasps." Jenna said before leaving.

"Daddy, we want mama back so we can be a family again." Artemis confesses to Matt. I can't believe that Matt and I are going to make two wonderful children.

"I know baby but if we can't find Nightwing soon, he would do things that want be so good for us or your mom." Matt replies sadly to the girls.

A tear came running down my cheek after hearing that. I wanted to kill Nightwing for ruining my future but at lease it didn't happen . . . yet.

Melody then went to the kitchen and pulls out a Pepsi bottle then untie the cap to drink. Artemis looked rather sad to see her family like this. She sighs before walking over to the pup that was now seating on his/hers bed near Matt's window chair.

_End of Dream_

I woke up to see, Matt on the edge of the bed reading a book. Matt. Reading. This isn't good.

"Hey babe," I said in a sleepy voice since I had just woken up from my dream. Matt puts the book down and went to me.

"I heard you sobbing a few minutes back, so came in to see you still asleep but also sobbing at the same time." He said concern for me since I do cry a lot when it comes to bad dreams or the Titans.

"How long was I out this time?" I ask now rubbing my eyes.

"About three hours," He answers and my eyes widen at that because that dream seem about an hour but not three of them.

I then looked over at the time to see six o'clock and the party started at seven o'clock.

"Tell the girls to come and in there outfits so we can get ready." I order Matt to from me. He did and the girls came in the room with dresses or two piece outfit.

"So how was your nap, Kory?" Jenna asks before putting her dress on the dresser.

"Bittersweet," Was all I said before pulling out a two piece outfit. The sisters' eyes widen because I'd never had a bittersweet dream before.

I putted on a strapless lace bra on before I'd putted on my *black belted waterfall tube top. I then putted boom-boom® skinny pant that hugged my lower body sexy like to me of course. My hair was curled and in a ponytail. Jenna had on a rhinestone one shoulder striped tee and millennium trouser pant. Her hair all curled with a headband. Then again Zoe was the only one with a dress on. Her dress was chiffon topped one shoulder dress. Zoe's hair was in a ponytail but with two strands of hair out in front. (Note: Visit this website to see there outfits; .com)  
>I have to say that we looked good for this party. Matt came in with Aaron and both of them had their jaws to the ground, literally. We giggle before taking the boys to the car and drive off towards Midnight Night Club.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>No one's P.O.V ~Night Club~<strong>

* * *

><p>When the Servants got to the club, they saw the Titans coming out of Cyborg's "baby".<p>

Jenna was fuming when she saw them walking towards the door. The good thing that Matt's power was also to make things/people invisible.

"Jen you need to cool off just for tonight, and besides you know what type of day it's been for me." Kory said clings to Matt's arm. Of course Jenna calm after that statement and walked behind her sister.

"Zoe?" This got the entire Servants' attention. "Will you dance with me?" Kory and Jenna was now right behind her just waiting for an answer. Zoe hesitated a little before answering Aaron's question.

"Sure, Aaron," With that, they went in.

The party was silent for Servants until Raven came over to talk to Kory.

"Hey Rae, what up?" Kory asks taking a small sip of her wine. Matt notices how she lifted an eyebrow while drinking.

"Why won't you talk to any of us while we party?" Kory tense while Matt walked over and put his arms softly her perfect waist.

"Look Raven, we need to keep _our _friendship/sisterhood secret. It's better for Nightwing not to know about us and me." She answers then picking up her purse and walking towards the bathroom.

Later that night, Kory and the gang was back at the hotel waiting for some action.

Then it happen. . .

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry for the long wait. My mom got this new internet connection so it was kind of busy plus I had school. I have no doubt that I'll be able to update this story in a week. But I'm going to work hard on Firestorm this week so be on the lookout for it. Once December past I should have my own laptop which is going to aloud me to type anytime I want.

Poll: What does Kory dreams have to do with the present?

Peace out,

Ty


End file.
